


the inexplicable pull

by Kendrick11



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrick11/pseuds/Kendrick11
Summary: Just another love story in another life time, just the way two souls are meant to always find each other





	the inexplicable pull

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic that I'm posting - I hope you guys like it. Please feel free to give me feedback

Clarke felt nervous, fidgeting with her hair that just would not stay up in the bun that she had put it in. Getting that messy look always seemed so much easier than it actually was and she was beginning to become agitated with herself. Why had she just not washed her hair last night, why had she let her friends talk her into going out the night before her big first day. She took a deep breath and let her hands flop down at her sides, why was she so tense she thought, was it really just first day on the new job jitters.

Clarke had always been a strong willed girl who wanted to prove to not only herself but everyone she came into contact with that she could excel and be the best at what she did. Yes, yes it must be that she thought as she silently shrugged it off and attempted the messy bun one last time.

She checked herself in the mirror one last time which was completely pointless because she had run out of time to possibly change her outfit, at least her hair looked on point she thought as she slammed the front door behind her. She slipped into the front seat of her car with ease and docked her phone into the bay, she had spent the whole weekend creating a playlist of epic proportions to get her pumped up on her drive to her new job. Clarke knew traffic would be bad this morning because she had taken those extra 5 minutes to get her hair just right but she didn’t have a care in the world as her windows rolled down and she let her hand drift on the crisp morning air. 

Anyone else sitting in traffic would call her a crazy person to have her arm hanging out in the misty morning air like that let alone have her window down, but that was Clarke summed up to a tee. She was the kind of girl who made you question your own sanity just in her simple actions, the way Clarke saw the world was so different from anyone else. She had a hunger in her eyes and a constant thirst in her throat, nothing was ever enough, love was everywhere surrounding her in the tiniest particles of air and Clarke wanted it all. She wanted to be engulfed and surrounded by all the beauty this world had to offer and this is why when the car doors closed, her windows would roll down regardless of the weather. This is why when the music played as loud as the car stereo would allow it her fingers would instantly find themselves dancing outside on the airwaves and in that moment, oh in that beautiful moment nothing else mattered and she was free.

10 songs into her playlist and in record time Clarke was taking the turn off into Arkadia and she was feeling like nothing could get her down, she was superwomen and this day was hers. As she took the final turn into the street that would soon become a familiar new path for her, she took one last big breath. She parked the car in the spot that had been allocated to her and began walking towards the elevator just inside the tall glass building.

The air was electric and she could feel the goose bumps forming on her skin as the excitement coursed through her, this was it, today was the day she would start her carrier in the largest advertising agency in Arkadia. As the lift doors closed behind her she pressed the bottom sending her up to the top floor and into her future, little did Clarke know this would be the day that changed her life for more than one reason.

Looking out through the glass as the city flashed by Clarke checked her hair one last time in the reflection, she smiled back at herself with a confident cheesy grin and winked. You got this kid she chuckled to herself and at that the lift doors opened and she walked into the foyer of her new job. The big glass doors held her captive and she rang the doorbell to gain entrance, Clarke was eager to meet her new colleges and start working.

As the magnetic door released she pulled it open and headed towards the receptionist.

"Hi, I’m Clarke Griffin and I’m here to start my new position today.” The receptionist looked up at Clarke with a friendly smile, “Hi Clarke my name is Indra you can take a seat I will go find out who can take you to your allocated seat.”

As she walked away Clarke took a deep breath and took in her surroundings, the walls were covered in editorial style graffiti wall paper and instantly Clarke knew; Yes this is it she had come to the right places, Clarke could just feel her creative juices flowing as she looked at her surroundings and she was tingling at the excitement of the new adventure ahead of her.

Soon Indra came back around the corner with another girl in tow and introduced her to Clarke, “Clarke this is Octavia, Octavia this is Clarke; she will be sitting next to you in your pod at work and will show you around.” Clarke smiled at Octavia and stuck out her hand to shack it, Octavia grinned back at her.

“It’s nice to meet you Clarke, come on I will show you around and introduce you to all the crazy.” With that Indra winked at Clarke and Clarke gave her a nod of her head to say thank you and she was off following Octavia down the passageway.

They didn’t walk very far before the passageway opened up into a large open plan office filled with rows and rows of magazines, clothing and books lining the walls, Clarke was blown away and excitement bubbled up inside of her. There were desks laid out in 6 pod formations and people standing around chatting and laughing. Octavia turned to Clarke as she pointed out a desk to her, “You will be sitting here opposite me and these are you new pod mates.” Clarke turned to see where Octavia had been pointing and there she saw 3 happy faces smiling back at her, “Clarke this is Raven, Monty and Ontari” Octavia said and just like that in turn they all waved hello with big grins on their faces.

"Put your stuff down and we can go do the walk around the office if you would like.” Octavia said sweetly. Clarke smiled at Octavia as she walked around to her desk, she put her stuff down and before she could get herself settled Octavia was dragging her off around the office. 

It was all a little bit of a blur, so many faces and names, some friendlier than others but there were too many to remember in one go. As Clarke met what felt like the 100th person for the day she kept her greeting to a short and sweet; “Hi I’m Clarke, nice to meet you and sorry if I don’t remember your name but I will try my best to remember it as the week continues.” 

Everyone in the office seemed really nice and Octavia seemed to know them all quiet well, she was patient as everyone had their short introduction with Clarke and she stayed off to the side allowing Clarke to take the lead. Clarke was grateful for this fact and could already tell that her and Octavia were going to get on like a house on fire, there was just something about this girl.

Lost in a blurred thought of her new friend she had just made she was caught off guard when she felt a hand touch her arm, “dam Clarke where did you go I lost you for a second.” “Sorry Octavia I was off on a tangent sorry carry on and lead the way.” Clarke said trying to shake off the dazed looked she assumed she clearly had on her face.

Octavia smiled “Not too many more don’t you worry, I know it’s a little daunting meeting this many new people but I have saved the best for last.” Clarke smiled and dipped her head, "Don’t sweat it I really appreciate you taking your time out to introduce me to everyone.”

Octavia chuckled, “We all were the newbie ones before, come on I want you to meet my two besties.” With that said Octavia rounded the final corner of the office and Clarke froze.

She could feel all the tiny hairs stand up on the back of her neck, she instantly started to feel sweaty, her pupils dilated and her mouth became so dry that swallowing seemed like an impossible task.

"Clarke this is Raven and Lexa they are two of the craziest, funniest and most insane people you will ever meet.” Octavia said but as she turned back to look at Clarke she had a look of complete confusion on her face.

Clarke felt like she couldn’t breathe, she could see Octavia’s confusion, Raven had a sarcastic smirk plastered on her face like she could read Clarkes mind and Lexa; Lexa was just smiling at her while her big doe eyes batted up and down.


End file.
